


Why are you guys so tall ?

by tobiismycat



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Baby frankie - Freeform, M/M, Trouble, for bandom bingo 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10264709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: so this is for my age regression tile.  :)They only left frank along for an hour at most. but somehow the band comes back to find he still managed to get into trouble





	

It was originally just a fun night with nothing to do, Bob was telling Ray all the ghost stories he could remember from when he was a kid,  
Mikey was painting his brother’s face. Currently, they were doing frightening makeup just for the thrill of it. Frank had complained of a headache and was sleeping it off. 

Or so they thought. When boys went out to get chips and soda and came back to a confused and dazed toddler sized Frank sitting on the floor of the bus. Gerard was the first one to react. Hearing that tiny baby voice peep at them “Guys, I don't feel good. Wait, why are you so tall?“ was just too much.  
Forgetting his current face paint, he dove forward and scooped mini Frank up under his arms. “Frankie, you're so cute like this. Not quite sure what's going on but you're so cute,” he gushed at him, 

Frank just stared at him with big green eyes. His clothing was falling off, Gerard’s hands were the only things keeping his tank top, a long rainbow patterned thing on his body. It was honestly more like a dress at this point. Frank's lips trembled and before Mikey could remind Gerard about his ghoulish makeup, the little boy began to scream at the top of his lungs. “Oh no, sweetpea, don't cry,“ Gerard cooed, tossing him into the air and catching him a few times. Unfortunately, his trick to make Frankie laugh was a mistake. The boy hiccuped and vomited red all over Gerard's shirt.

Gerard looked down at his shirt and wobbled on his feet when he saw how red and nasty the vomit was. Ray was already trying to call an ambulance when Bob snatched his phone. “Chill guys. He had a whole six pack of strawberry jello before we left.” Bob pocketed the phone and patted Ray’s back.

Mikey rolled his eyes and gently took Frank from his brother's outstretched hands. The newly minified boy fit perfectly against Mikey's chest. Mikey wrapped his arms around their tiny bandmate and rubbed his back gently. “Frankie please stop crying,” he mumbled encouragingly, eyeballing Gerard as he tried to get his clothing off without getting any vomit on his hands.

Frank fisted his grubby little hands in his shirt. From his babble, tiny Frank seemed convinced they were going to kick him out of the band now because he had hurled all down the front of poor Gerard. Ray was calling Brian, while Bob tried to convince Frank that they weren't going to just leave him somewhere because he was even tinier and weirder now. 

Their bus driver was an old woman who had literally seen everything and didn't even blink when she saw the child-sized guitarist and Gerard sitting in his underwear while a pile of clothing was carefully being tossed into a bag. She just drove them to the nearest hotel that had laundry included. 

It would be a little while before they got there, so while everyone was trying to convince Brian that Frank wasn't just child sized anymore but an actual child, Mikey slid back to the bunks with a now exhausted kid stuck to his shirt.

Mikey wrapped him in a white and gray blanket from his own bed and set the boy back in the high bed. Mikey kicked off his shoes and stripped off his pants before scrambling up into the bed. Frank sat on his bed and hiccuped while rubbing his red eyes. “I'm sorry I didn't mean to, he just startled me and these stupid little kid emotions I have no self-control over this shit now.“ Mikey smiled at him and dug around under his army of pillows, coming up with a beat up teddy bear which he pushed into Frank's arms. “We get it, Frankie, we do. It’s not a problem,” Mikey offered, watching as the blanket wrapped miniature crawled up the bed with his bear clutched under one arm. Mikey settled on his back and dragged the blankets over his legs by his toes. Frank ended up sleeping with the borrowed bear and blanket on his chest. 

By the time they reached their next stop Gerard had come to investigate the lack of tears and screaming. He was wearing soft pajamas and a hoodie, those being the only remaining, not nasty clothing he had. He peeked into their little bed cave and grinned at his brother 

“You shared the bear?” he whispered in awe. Then he spotted which blanket Frank was wrapped in. and currently drooling on. “Aww, you gave him your Everything’s okay blanket.“ 

Mikey turned the faintest shades of pink. “He needed it alright. Doesn't mean anything.”   
His brother grinned. “Sure thing. We stopped, though. Let's go get real beds and a fucking shower. Man, I smell like barf,” he muttered. 

While his brother took the shower of a lifetime, Frank, Bob, and Mikey went to the laundry room attached to the small family run motel. Bob tried to keep track of whose clothing was in which washer, while Frank climbed on top of the dryers tried to sneak around. 

“I’M KING OF THE DRYERS, MIKEY,” he shrieked as he ran from dryer to dryer and then hopped over the gap between the industrial washer and tried to climb even higher. 

Bob grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him off the washer before he could get too high to reach. “Listen, you shit, you’re not allowed to get yourself killed when you’re this size,” he growled at him, holding him upside down by the ankles for a second. 

Mikey was quick to snatch him back and set tiny Frank right side up in a basket by the door. “Please don't give me a heart attack,” Mikey pleaded.

**Author's Note:**

> hello new friends. 
> 
> please tell me what you think :) suggjestions and anything else welcome there shall be more i just wantred to get one of my tiles filled so i wasnt behind.


End file.
